


Thin Ice

by pi_meson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: Initial target - 100 x 100 word drabbles on Yuri!!! On Ice.(I wrote 37 before deciding I was able to contemplate something more substantial, so I suppose this fic has done its job.)





	1. Word List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles/Prompts from random words.

  1. ~~smoke~~
  2. ~~limping~~
  3. ~~spark~~
  4. ~~houses~~
  5. ~~change~~
  6. ~~faithful~~
  7. ~~wish~~
  8. ~~chess~~
  9. ~~milk~~
  10. ~~divide~~
  11. ~~sea~~
  12. ~~pray~~
  13. ~~purring~~
  14. ~~well-made~~
  15. ~~blue~~
  16. ~~bells~~
  17. ~~glistening~~
  18. ~~absurd~~
  19. ~~oafish~~
  20. ~~aspiring~~
  21. ~~fuzzy~~
  22. ~~brother~~
  23. ~~scream~~
  24. ~~chubby~~
  25. ~~hot~~
  26. ~~gusty~~
  27. ~~erect~~
  28. ~~launch~~
  29. ~~improve~~
  30. ~~jolly~~
  31. ~~deeply~~
  32. ~~iron~~
  33. ~~festive~~
  34. ~~desert~~
  35. ~~quirky~~
  36. ~~unique~~
  37. preserve
  38. highfalutin
  39. attractive
  40. view
  41. pop
  42. dizzy
  43. porter
  44. pull
  45. material
  46. canvas
  47. wax
  48. ~~cemetery~~
  49. chickens
  50. perfect
  51. chew
  52. pumped
  53. nippy
  54. berry
  55. pleasure
  56. glove
  57. thin
  58. brick
  59. dispensable
  60. diligent
  61. deadpan
  62. show
  63. toys
  64. colorful
  65. polite
  66. glamorous
  67. condemned
  68. taboo
  69. squeeze
  70. rings
  71. innate
  72. hysterical
  73. disapprove
  74. pink
  75. vigorous
  76. ignorant
  77. horse
  78. disarm
  79. hissing
  80. jam
  81. prose
  82. monkey
  83. snow
  84. month
  85. groan
  86. serve
  87. argue
  88. cooperative
  89. copy
  90. cycle
  91. spiteful
  92. guttural
  93. redundant
  94. minute
  95. toothbrush
  96. suppose
  97. cute
  98. billowy
  99. experience
  100. calculating




	2. Smoke

"Yuri, come here," Madame Lilia's voice, neither sharp nor loud. Yurio shuffled over, hands pocketed, hood up and eyes obscured by blond strands. 

A cold hand beside his in his pocket, bony fingers searching, finding, grasping. Lilia's regal expression retained its haughty sneer as she retracted her talons.  
"What are these?"

"Nothing!" Yurio snapped, stepping back, head up and scowling, deep breath in to prepare his counter attack, but Madame Lilia only sighed. She crushed the carton and its contents in her hand, rubbing the waste between slender fingers in front of Yurio's face.

"My prima ballerina will not smoke."


	3. limping

"It's nothing," Yuuri insisted through gritted teeth. "I can keep training. I want to work harder, I'll adapt and toughen as long as I don't quit."

Victor frowned and pierced Yuuri with blue eyes through narrowed lids. "Show me."

Yuuri considered refusing, he had to train until he could land his quadruples with predictable perfection. But Victor steered him to a bench and made him sit, knelt and unlaced one boot, carefully easing it away from the battered foot inside. 

"No more today," said Victor, examining red and purple bruises. "You can skate when your feet no longer resemble borscht."


	4. spark

They all said he had a spark the others lacked. He skated as close to perfection as humanly possible.

Today he stood on thin ice, gut churning at the raw experience of a failed programme. He'd let them down. His fans who paid to travel the world with him. His parents who had unshakeable faith in him. His fiancée, no, after that he'd be lucky to call her his girlfriend.

Trying not to hear his score, head down. Chanting drowned out the cruel-kind commentators. A soft squeeze on his arm. 

Head up. A decision. JJ would come back from this.


	5. Houses

Swept off his feet, saved from his fans, clinging tightly to a handsome man on a powerful machine, delivered safely to Parc Guell. Exhilarating. 

Yuri rested against the mosaic parapet, heart beating to its own Sardana rhythm, unconsciously holding his breath so not to disturb the fragile beauty of the moment. 

A sound beside him, he turned with a distracted frown. Otabek spoke, offered his hand. Incredulous, Yuri accepted. Still holding Otabek's hand in case newborn friendship dissolved into unbelievable fantasy, Yuri looked over the rooftops of the houses of Barcelona at the golden sky and couldn't hide his smile.


	6. Change

She'd laughed with deight when graceful Yuuri skittered clumsily through the house in his panic at their unexpected guest's arrival. 

She'd wept at missing so many milestones, witnessing her boy's development into a man only at painful distance, yet Yuuri had become the adult she always knew he could be.

She'd seen such gradual change, so slight others missed it, but Hiroko sensed Victor was good for Yuuri. 

She'd fretted and cheered with family and friends in front of the television, guilty because to lose meant he would come home. 

She'd hoped and prayed that Victor would come home too.


	7. Faithful

Victor frowned, patting the bed, feeling a cool indentation. 

He leaned over and peered underneath. His case and, oh! His phone.

Three messages that made him smile. But that wasn't what he'd lost.

The door was ajar. Victor sighed, sure he'd closed it, tumbling into bed after sitting up late with Yuuri talking about skating and skaters and gently flirting until Yuuri had politely sent him to bed alone.

He crept to the door and peered out. Nothing moved in the silent passageway. He edged towards the only other open door and peered in.

Faithful Maccachin curled at Yuuri's back.


	8. Wish

"Come on, Yuuri, it'll cheer you up," Coach Celestino smiled and hugged the downcast boy. 

"I wish–"

"Don't. Yuuri, make wishes tomorrow and we'll plan your next year. Tonight, go meet the other finalists. Celebrate with them. Eat. Drink. Dance."

Yuuri nodded although celebrations were far from his mind. He let Celestino propel him into the banqueting hall.

 _I wish I could have beaten the others and made Victor notice me._

Yuuri despondently collected his first glass of champagne. An hour later, excited and giggling, an idea surfaced buoyed up on bubbles.

_Maybe I can make that wish come true._


	9. Chess

Yakov's joyful assertion that _you looked just like my young Vitya!_ was met with scowls.

Yuri was better. His score proved it. No amount of misguided praise from the old man could take that away. 

Yakov sneered at the sight of Victor sitting with Yuuri, watching the remaining athletes. "It fails when the coach is in love with the student," he confided. 

Yuri kept silent his thought that the older, more experienced Yuuri's adoration blinded him. Couldn't he see they had both been pawns in Victor's game to quit gracefully before he was shamed into retiring by younger, better talent?


	10. Milk

Pale skin, milk white blotched with red, straw coloured hair falling into stainless steel eyes. Creases lined a brow that lowered onto a snarl.

_Just retire already._

Cruel words only echoed his own thoughts. Yuuri should go home in shame, to meet his family's sacrifice with failure. Head down, he trailed after Coach Celestino. 

Voices behind. He glanced, his idol! Yuuri's heart leapt and plummeted as the second figure revealed himself. The Russian Punk receiving advice from the gold medallist, and arrogantly brushing it off!

Yuuri sighed. If he were lucky enough to be coached by Victor Nikiforov, he'd listen.


	11. Divide

A heart as fragile as glass. With harsh words Victor could shatter Yuuri like crystal on concrete, smithereens beyond hope of repair. 

But too kind and Yuuri would melt into his arms, weep quietly, soft and pliable with ressurances, utterly useless and devoid of drive before his performance.

He pondered the right thing to say. Victor struggled with the divide between the professional coach Yuuri needed and the loving partner he longed to be. For a moment, he listened to his heart.

But Victor let his head choose his words, almost feeling his own heart break at Yuuri's frustrated tears.


	12. Sea

"You said the sea at Hasetsu reminded you of StPetersburg," Yuuri looked at Victor, brown eyes wide and smile quirking his lips. "You said it reminded you of home."

Victor laughed, "I remember. It was the gulls, they way they cried, the same sound I grew up with and never noticed until I left."

"But you say Barcelonetta reminds you of Hasetsu, not StPetersburg. Why?"

Yuuri's smile couldn't hide. Victor's right thumb rubbed the gold band on his finger. He shrugged and watched seabirds soar over grey swell, squeezing Yuuri's hand.

"Maybe where I think of as home has changed."


	13. Pray

Yurio spat the word back at Victor's beaming face.

"...temple?"

Victor nodded. "Yuuri showed me the local shrine. He trains there. The priest said we can use it any time." 

Yurio's face reddened and creased. "You want me to pray? I don't–"

"If you want!" Victor grinned. "It's peaceful. I want you to meditiate on agape. The priest said there's a ritual to cleanse a person of negative thoughts. You could try it."

Yurio growled reluctant assent. Yuko, watching Yurio stomp off the ice, leaned conspiratorially across to Yuuri.  
 _"I think Yurio needs Misogi more than enyone else I know!"_


	14. Purring

Christophe scratched between furry ears and picked up the cream coloured cat, nuzzling its head. The purring intensified. He smiled sadly, avoiding the half dressed, dark haired man beside him, spoke as if conversing with his pet.

"I'm nine years older than the gold medallist, didn't make the podium. I used to reassure myself that Victor was older than me and he was still competitive. But–"

A hand on his knee made Christophe look round to face deep brown eyes and a knowing leer.   
"You're still the sexiest skater in the world. Give it another year. Please? Victor's coming back."


	15. Well-made

Yuuri pulled out costume after costume. They were well-made, designed to last far beyond the single season they would be worn. These were intended to be seen again and again. 

Yurio quickly settled on the brightest, flashiest costume he could find. Yuuri pondered how each looked on Victor in the competition in which he wore it, and won in it.

"Oh that one?" Victor smiled fondly. "I had long hair then. The costume was designed to suggest both male and female aspects of who I am."

Yuuri remembered. "This one," he said with a nervous smile, "will suit me too."


	16. Blue

Definitely green, thought Yuuri, closing his own brown eyes for a few seconds and relaxing into Victor's embrace in their pushed-together beds. He opened his eyes to find his lover watching him. 

No, grey, he decided, after Victor rolled over and pulled him on top. Looking down into Victor's calm gaze, Yuuri smiled.

"You look thoughtful, Yuuri," Victor said quietly. "Are you okay with this?"

Yuuri nodded slowly. Blue. Definitely blue. Victor's hand cupped his face and he dipped down for a brief, soft kiss.

"What are you thinking about?" Victor asked, serious.

"Nothing important," Yuuri shrugged, kissing Victor again.


	17. Bells

Deep, sonorous sounds rousing Victor. Stretching and smiling sleepily, remembering where he was. Makkachin shifting and snuffling at his side.

A door softly sliding open and closed. Makkachin whining and thumping the bed with an enthusiastic tail. 

Footsteps padding. A murmur in his ear.  
"It's early. The bonshō woke me too. Move over."

Victor complying, pushing grumpy Makkachin off the warm bed and lifting the cover for Yuuri. Yuuri slipping into bed and snuggling up beside Victor. Victor stifling a shriek.

"Your feet are ice!"

Makkachin jumping up, settling at the bottom of the bed, Yuuri laughing quietly.  
"Problem solved!"


	18. Glistening

"Mari-nēchan! Please? It's not fair!"

Mari elbowed Yuuri away and glared.  
"No! Vic-chan made me promise."

Yuuri gazed at the glistening pan. Pork sizzled and crisped. He inhaled the savoury aroma deeply and reached a hand towards the pan. Mari smacked it.

"Yuuri-kun, if I have to work harder so that you can skate, I will. But you have to work too! Coach said no katsudon for Yuuri until he wins something. That's yours."

Mari pointed, sniggering at Yuuri's expression when he saw the bowl of steamed vegetables Victor said he could eat while everyone else enjoyed his favourite dish.


	19. Absurd

_"Yuuri, let's sleep together!"_

Red faced and on the edge of panic, Yuuri tore around his room erasing all sign of infatuation. Posters pulled down, news clippings scrunched in haste. 

He knelt on his bed staring at the armful of Viktor Nikiforov memorabilia he possessed. He almost laughed at his absurdity. 

_"Yuuri?"_

Silent, ready to spring up and stuff his treasures into a cupboard if the door opened, Yuuri waited. He heard a sigh and footsteps receding, a soft greeting and a yip from Makkachin.

Yuuri lay awake later, wondering what might have happened if he'd invited his idol in.


	20. Oafish

"Hey Victor, have you seen this clown?"

Victor frowned at Yuri, the boy should be practising not playing with his phone. Yakov would yell at him. 

"Yuri, put that away and–"

"No!" Yuri thrust the device at Victor. "Have you forgotten the disgusting oaf who fell all over the ice at Sochi then got drunk?" Grinning, he raised the screen to Victor's face. "Looook!"

Victor took Yuri's phone and watched an imperfect yet flattering copy of his own choreography by a tracksuited skater in a downbeat ice rink.

"His name is Katsuki Yuuri," said Victor, walking away without another word.


	21. Aspiring

Minami Kenjirou's jaw dropped. "It's Katsuki Yuuri and his ballet coach! YUURI-SAMA!"

Yuuri glanced up and saw the enthusiastically waving, aspiring young skater. He looked down in confused embarrassment.

Kenjirou trotted up and halted a few steps away with a brief bow. "Please? An autograph? My short programme and costume are modelled on yours."

Yuuri looked at the proffered photograph. It was a flattering one. He shook his head but Minako elbowed him, murmuring _be nice! ___

__"Kenjirou-kun, I don't deserve this honour." Yuuri smiled apologetically. Minako elbowed him again. "But I would like to see you skate Lohengrin in competition."_ _


	22. Fuzzy

Victor watched for the umpteenth time. The first, annoyed at Yuri's rudeness. The second, alone in the changing room with his pounding pulse for company.

Then at home, on repeat, absently stroking Makkachin's fuzzy head.

Bad luck at the Grand Prix, Yuuri drowning his sorrows, laughing and dancing. Teasing like he knew how Victor felt despite snubbing him over a photograph.

_Be my coach, Victor!_

And now this public homage. Victor shifted, Makkachin grumbled. Yuuri couldn't have meant it, could he? Victor rubbed Makkachin's ears and laughed. Perhaps it was worth taking a risk.

"Makka, I'm going to coach Yuuri."


	23. Brother

"Yu-chan! Have you seen it?"

Yuko looked at Yuuri's open, excited face and burst out laughing. She didn't need to ask what he was talking about.  
"His new short programme? Yes! I think I remember how it goes. Hurry up!"

Yuko warmed up while Yuuri laced his skates. He joined her and, after a false start and some bickering, they performed their agreed version of Victor's routine while Takeshi watched from the barrier.

Yuko skated over, smiling. "What do you think, Takeshi-san?"  
Takeshi shook his head. "I think you would rather date him."  
"No," Yuko laughed. "He's like my brother."


	24. Scream

Yuuri stared in disbelief. Victor emerged from the hot spring and reached a hand out towards him.

The sight imprinted on Yuuri's retinas within a fraction of a second. A pale, sinewy body, all taut muscle, water streaming down a toned chest to drip back into the pool. Yuuri, face flushed by the heat of more than the water, transfixed by the beauty and the horror of the moment, looked slowly down and back up the body of his idol.

"I'm your new coach!"

Victor spoke with a smile like the sunrise and a conspiratorial wink.   
Yuuri stifled a scream.


	25. Chubby

"Yuuri! Come here."  
Yuuri walked forward into his mother's embrace. She laughed and patted his back.  
"It's so good to see you home again. I'm glad you've been eating well."

Later, a friendly pat from his father, "So the katsudon in Detroit is good? Surely not as good as home!"

Mari looked him up and down, noted the soft curve of his cheeks and the straining of his waistband, and tightened her lips.

"Yuuri-kun, you're–"  
"I know!"  
"–welcome to invite Minako-san to stay for dinner."  
"Oh."  
Mari poked Yuuri's stomach.  
"What did you think I was going to say, chubby?"


	26. Hot

"I think you're hot."  
Victor waited just long enough for Yuuri to stutter and flush with embarrassment. He laughed. "I mean you've warmed up. You should stretch now. Let me help."

Yuuri puffed out a breath and nodded. Usually he'd stretch alone after using the family's spring but having his coach on hand to assist would improve his range of motion. He sat, stood and lay down as Victor directed using gestures and soft touches rather than words.

A noise from the doorway startled them. Yuuri yelped and scrambled to cover up. Tomorrow, he thought, they should stretch in private.


	27. Gusty

Spring wind swirled and danced with fallen pink blossom, tossing and spinning it in a dozen tiny twisters, dropping it like confetti amongst the roots of the cherry trees before circular currents picked up the petals and moved them prettily onward. Soft sunlight joined the chase, stealing through branches not yet green enough for shade and dappling the frosted ground with sparkles. 

Breath puffed clouds in the morning chill. Victor took Yuuri's hand, waited for brown eyes to settle on him. He held Yuuri's gaze and smiled.  
"Your mother was right, it is a good day to see beautiful things."


	28. Erect

Yakov's face showed his delight before he consciously registered his protégé's record breaking score. He was on his feet, arms around Yuri, hoisting the boy up as if he was made of candyfloss. Even stern Lilia hooted in triumph.

Still, they had warning words for young Yuri.   
_You do not have gold around your neck yet. Rest tonight._

That evening, Yakov poured champagne for Lilia and speculated on future rewards for those who gave Russia two gold medallists.

Lilia laughed and shook her head.  
"Yakov, they only erect statues to the stars, never to the force that makes them shine."


	29. Launch

Twenty minutes after going to the rooftop pool in search of Victor, Christophe gave up. In one fluid movement he pushed out of the water and waited for Victor.

"I'm freezing. Let's go," Christophe extended a hand down and Victor allowed himself to be pulled out. Christophe shivered, watching enviously as Victor snagged the last towel.

"My room's closer," chattered Victor, hugging the towel around himself and shuffling out.

They paused at the room door to exchange grins. Yuuri looked so cozy! Christophe and Victor launched themselves at him, laughing at his protests and planting chilled kisses on his cheeks.


	30. Improve

Yuuri rehearsed his free skate diligently, mind brimming with mental arithmetic. How many points for his quad-triple combination, how many if he converted a triple into a quadruple, what he'd get for attempting a difficult jump late in the programme supposing he stepped out early or steadied himself with a hand on the ice.

No matter how he worked his calculations, his best score based on practices wasn't enough. Yuuri signalled Axel and Loop to restart the music while Lutz filmed him for later analysis. 

If he wanted a medal worthy of a kiss from Victor, he had to improve.


	31. Jolly

Phichit's enthusiasm wouldn't be contained. He chattered to the three hamsters sitting up stuffing dried corn into their cheek pouches, only breaking his jolly monologue to say hello to Yuuri when the door opened, then returning attention to his beloved rodents.

Yuuri smiled. "Did you think up a theme for your ice dance show yet?"

"Yes!" Phichit bounced over to the bed and picked up a notebook from his pillow. "I designed costumes for everyone too. Want to see yours?"

"Of course!" Yuuri frowned at the page then laughed. "Phichit, is this a drawing of me dressed as a hamster?"


	32. Deeply

"I didn't expect this," Victor admitted to Christophe in a moment of stillness in the small hotel pool.

"The champagne?" Christophe floated over and waved at his empty glass. "I didn't expect to be sharing it." 

"No, you idiot." Victor pushed off with a scowl and swam a fast lap.

"What then?" asked Christophe, confusion evident in his face.

Victor smiled dreamily, "to fall so deeply in love."

"Is it my lucky night at last? Been so long!" Christophe winked. Victor splashed him, laughing.

"Not with you! I hope Yuuri decides not to retire. I don't want this to end."


	33. Iron

The boy grimaced in shame and stared. Children glanced at him then returned to their stretches at the barre as if he was nothing. He grit his teeth and took position where Madame pointed, shedding his outer layer and warming up like the good boy he'd promised to be.

_You show promise, but you lack basic skill. What have they been teaching you in Kazakhstan?_

The blond boy who'd caught his eye as soon as he entered the studio stared back. He looked away and continued his warm up. 

With iron will, Otabek would work his way to the top.


	34. Festive

Barcelona, mused Victor, had a very festive atmosphere. The streets were alive even late at night when the faint warmth of the short day faded and gave the air a tingling promise of frost. Shopfronts glowed and market stalls twinkled with bright stars and golden angels.

Yuuri walked silently, expression contemplative. Victor let Yuuri set their pace, watching his face and smiling at the glint in his eyes. Yuuri wanted to buy a gift for him, birthday and Christmas and whatever else he had never before been encouraged to celebrate.

Victor wondered what Yuuri might accept from him in return.


	35. Desert

Coach Celestino said _never mind, we all have bad days. You did well to get to the final six. Come, have a drink._

Phichit said _look at my latest plans for my ice-stravaganza! I'm choreographing a fun solo for you, you're perfect for it._

The other Yuri, snapping at the heels of the seniors, yelled at him to _retire!_ in hope of a reaction.

Victor smiled and graciously offered a selfie as a memento of a competition Yuuri said he was desperate to forget, whilst indulging his feeling of failure.

It didn't matter. When his confidence deserted him, Yuuri retreated.


	36. Quirky

Christophe's delight shone, he could never hide emotions. Unusually, he was not the butt of tonight's joke. That honour went to the quirky Japanese skater who couldn't hold his drink but was a demon dancer once loosened up. 

He watched faces. Yuuri's horror. Victor's shock melting into realisation. Phichit's amused disbelief. Yuri's irritation. Otabek impassive, a man he couldn't read at all.

On his other side, Mari and Minako, mouths dropping open. Christophe couldn't resist.  
"...half-naked pole dance. I have a video."

Two chairs scraped back and the women leaned over the phone while flustered Yuuri desperately leapt to intervene.


	37. Unique

"Sleep! Now!" Yuko spoke sternly. The triplets protested.  
"Yurio's being interviewed," explained Axel.  
Lutz took Yuko's hand, adding, "Victor might be on next with our Yuuri."  
"Stay and watch too," suggested Loop, with a conspiratorial wink at her sisters.

Yuko frowned from serious brow to pleading eyes to cheeky grin. She sighed. "Okay, move over."

Loop shuffled up to make room for their mother under the blanket. Lutz snuggled into her lap. Axel balanced the laptop carefully so all could peer at the screen. Yuko smiled. She was lucky to have three lovely, clever daughters, so alike yet each unique


	38. Cemetery

"Minako-chan?" Mari called across the room, waving a bottle. Minako nodded, held up her glass. Mari strolled over and refilled it, settling comfortably beside her.

A nudge as Minako sipped, making her spill and snort.  
"You drink too much. I worry it'll kill you."

A laugh, "Mari-chan, you smoke too much. I worry about you too. Your lungs won't be strong enough for the walk up to the cemetery for my funeral."

Mari leaned over to kiss Minako's cheek and murmur against her lips.  
"I'd have you cremated but with all that alcohol soaking into your body you'd probably explode."


End file.
